User talk:GFreeman
Welcome to Wikitroid! GFreeman, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:34, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :File:SA Metroid Other M 120x68px.png The image File:SA Metroid Other M 120x68px.png, which you recently uploaded, was deleted for the following reasons: *The image was a lower-quality duplicate of File:Samother.PNG *The image lacked a copyright tag indicating its copyright status In the future, remember to check to make sure that the image you are uploading isn't a duplicate. The best way to do this is to check the page on that subject. In this case, File:Samother.PNG was the first image in the gallery at the bottom of Metroid: Other M. Also, please remember to select a copyright tag when you upload an image. Please read the Image Policy, which contains information regarding the rules to uploading images as well as a guide to choosing the correct licensing tag (which is actually easier than it sounds). If you have any questions or require any assistance, you may ask me on my talk page (or ), or you may ask any other active administrator. In addition, you may be able to find someone in our IRC chat channel who would be able to help. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:07, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Civilian Suit The page "Civilian Suit" has been deleted. I have also deleted Your recently uploaded file: Untitled.jpg. In future please give files appropriate names. In addition, do not upload files that are duplicates or very similar to ones we already have. This image is a much better version of the one you uploaded. The reason I deleted your new suit page is because it is a fanon name (meaning you or other people invented it). Only articles with official names are acceptable. Please see if you are interested in creating pages. However, make sure the page you are going to create is needed, by clicking the link that tells you what pages link to a needed page. I suggest you review the following pages thouroughly before editing anymore, unless you want to be blocked. *Image Policy *POV Policy *Manual of Style [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) MP2:E Do you have any way you can prove to us that the Phazon Suit is in MP2:E? I've never seen it or heard of it, and I'm afraid we may have to remove that if you can not provide an image or source, for the sake of avoiding bad information. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC)